You Changed
by Airetta
Summary: A short fanfict about what they think about what they each other because they're changed. LK/VP


**After leaving Gintama fanficts on indinitely hiatus, I began to attached at this game. So crazy!**

**This is my first Elsword fanfict. Which is short. My English is bad so please correct me~**

**Elsword's name changed to Els because it's shorter.**

**And sorry of the story's bad.**

* * *

**You Changed**

* * *

"Seriously. Why are you even make contract with that pervert bat."

The spike red haired boy's sudden question succeed makes Aisha pondering.

She gives a deep stare to Els before she puts her left hand under her chin and responded:

"Are you envy because nobody takes an interest at your potential?"

Els quickly denies, "AS IF."

He thus looking down, literally. The girl herself looking at Els, waiting for his next words.

"It's just that the usual Aisha that I usually mock was gone."

It's true. Since learning the dark magic, Aisha has grown into a girl with mood swing. A girl who is easily histerical responded and a girl who has wick smile.

Apparently, Els noticed that.

Maybe because he still remember the day Aisha tied her hair to twintail.

* * *

She looked cute, of course. She got positive responds from the El Search Party. Even the usually-quiet Raven compliment her.

But Aisha's respond was... smile, saying thank you, and walked away.

Els didn't say anything because he lost words.

Aisha was made poundering again for Els' reasons. Because she knows it's true.

* * *

But she has an excuse. She looking down, just like Els before. Avoiding an eye contact with Els.

"You're the last person I want to hear from."

"Huh?"

"You... changed after you got the title of Lord Knight."

"Wha... wait, you're just jealous because I now am popular among girls, right?"

"No, stupid red hair. You don't realize it."

* * *

Aisha also remembers. It was the day when she met Angkor. Whenever she got into trouble, Els would save him.

The usual Els would say something annoying like "isn't that embarrassing to be saved by someone younger than you?" while wickedly smiling. But instead he asked "Aisha, are you okay?" and after she responded by nodding, Elsword sighed, smile, as he said "thank God". The pale that once on his face gone.

He has became a gentleman, which is good. Aisha, in other side relieved because no more little kid mocking her. But one piece of her wants Els to back. A boy who cares for her in unique way.

Aisha has been saved for countless time that there's a time where's Aisha's threat was too strong for Els to handle by himself.

Aisha thought to herself, she isn't strong enough. She wants to protect this guy.

She spent almost a day for practice by herself.

That's when a random god appeared and offered Aisha a contract to become stronger.

She, wanting to be stronger, in urge to protect Els and her friends, accepted the contract without hesitate.

But, the god who is named Angkor, gave Aisha 2 conditions:

1) That Aisha would wear anything Angkor wants (yeah, that pervert bat)

2) Bring small Angkor to her world (which is a sometimes useful assistant)

These are easy conditions. But what Aisha doesn't realize, that if she doesn't careful, her soul woud be absorbed by the dark magic. But still, she took the risk. For the sake of them.

* * *

"You just don't understand."

Aisha no more can speak the words.

The knight understand that though. Because he's smilling at Aisha. Pet her head.

Before she can histerically throw away Els' hand,

"We gone it tough, weren't we?" he said.

The now Els has big hand. Taller than her that Aisha needs to look up to have an eye contact with him.

"But this is us. I'm sorry for asking you that."

But she didn't looking up. As soon as her face reddened, she speaks stammering,

"A-Are you stupid?!"

...

"Tch... you stubborn woman," Els released his hand from Aisha's head.

"I guess you're still the same," he continues.

Els begins to walk away from Aisha, after leaving his usual smile to her impression.

Aisha, smiles, catch up at his walk.

They have a small chat, naturally.

Which is followed with an argue over small things.


End file.
